The Broken Prince
by she devil98
Summary: After a traumatizing rape and beating Lelouch is left skittish, confused, and afraid. Can Suzaku bring his friend back? How will this affect there relationship? Read and find out. SuzaLulu yaoi!
1. The Broken Prince

_**A/N:** Ok first off I'd like to say, THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY, so If you don't like that sort of thing exit this page immediately. However if you do like yaoi by all means please continue and read the story. This is a Suzaku X Lelouch pairing because Code Geass is my absolute favorite anime and I just love this pairing._

**Lelouch**

The night air was cool against Lelouch's skin as he walked home from work. It was Friday and Lelouch had promised Nunnally that he would get off work early to help decorate for her birthday party, that was the next day. He readjusted the package in his arms so he could zip up his jacket as the wind picked up. Lelouch was taking a short cut that he rarely used unless he was in a hurry. He turned a corner and slipped into the ally, he was almost home and was eager to see Nunnally's smiling face. He was almost out of the ally when a man stepped in his path blocking his way out. The man was tall with ashy blond hair and a muscular build. "What's a Britanian school boy doing in a place like this?" the man sneered regarding Lelouch with a look of undisguised hatred. Lelouch said nothing, just stood there and returned the mans stare. _What am I going to do? I can't fight my way past him and I doubt talking will do much good, my only option is to try and run_. There was about two meters of space between Lelouch and the man and with virtually no stamina Lelouch wasn't sure that he would even be able to run from the man. But when the man took a threatening step forward all rational thought left Lelouch's mind and he turned tail and ran back the way he had come. However the man was fast and Lelouch came to an abrupt stop when the man's hand clamped down on the color of his jacket and dragged him backwards. "Where do you think your going," the man growled. Nunnally's present flew from Lelouch's grasp when he was pulled off his feet. He struggled to regain his footing as the color of his jacket chocked him, he scratched at the zipper finally pulling it down and slipping to the ground gasping for air. The man took advantage of Lelouch's moment of distraction and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. The man grabbed Lelouch by the hair and dragged him to the far wall where he hand cuffed Lelouch to a thick pipe that ran up the length of the building. Lelouch pulled against the cuffs which bound is hands above his head but it was no use, he was stuck and at the mercy of the man now towering over him. "I am sick and tired of you Britanians thinking your so superior, walking around like kings and treating us like animals," the man raged in Lelouch's face. The sent of alcohol was strong on the his breath, but his eyes held a focus that was clearly not drunk. "Lets see how you take being treated like an animal," the man undid Lelouch's pants and jerked them off his body, underwear and all, and threw them aside. Lelouch's eyes widened, "NO!" he screeched as he struggled against his restraints which dug painfully into his skin. The man only laughed at his pathetic struggle and pined Lelouch's legs under is knees when Lelouch kicked out violently. _I'm going to be raped and there's nothing I can do about it_. Lelouch thought frantically. The man punched Lelouch hard in the stomach to stop his struggle, Lelouch slumped farther onto the ground wheezing. The man grabbed Lelouch's cock and squeezed hard before starting to move his hand up and down roughly. Lelouch writhed in pain beneath the man arching his back upwards in a silent scream, but he would not give the man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, not from this. Lelouch shut his eyes tight to keep from crying and ground his teeth. His breath came in short quick pants and his mind was going fuzzy from the pain.

**The man**

The man grew even angrier when he realized he would not be able to get the boy beneath him to scream from this. The man grabbed Lelouch's legs and pulled them apart and up over his shoulders. He quickly undid his own pants and pulled out his cock placing it at the boy's unprepared entrance. _This should get a scream from him._ the man thought before pushing himself all the way into the boy, hard. The boy's eyes flashed open and he screamed in agony as tears rose in his amethyst eyes. The man laughed, glad to have gotten a scream from the stubborn boy. He tightened his grip on the boy's legs and began thrusting quick and deep, each thrust rewarded with a cry of pain from the boy.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch writhed in agony as the man defiled him, each of the mans thrusts sending a spear of pain shooting through his body. It felt like his insides where being torn apart, he thought his body would tear in half from the man's brutal assault. Lelouch's hands where in tight fists his nail's digging into his palms as his body tried to curl into it's self. Blood was running down his arms from where the cuffs bitt into his skin and tears streaked his face. Lelouch's mind whirled and he couldn't put together a single coherent thought before he blacked out from pain.

**The man**

The boy suddenly went limp in his arms but the man wasn't done yet, he continued his violent assault until he came inside the boy, then let him drop to the ground in a heap. There was blood on his arms, thighs, and dripping from his ass. The man zipped up his pants and stood up looking down at the pitiful sight before him and smiling. He started kicking the boy over and over, "serves you right," he said as he beat the unconscious figure. When he was done he walked away whistling happily.

**Suzaku**

Suzaku always took the short cut to Lelouch's place when he came to visit and today was no different, tomorrow was Nunnally's birthday and Lelouch had invited him to spend the night and celebrate with them. So here he was walking the familiar path with a big package under his arm and a goofy grin on his face. He turned the corner and started walking down the ally and stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped the present he was holding and ran to the crumpled figure on the ground. It was hard to tell who it was in the dark and the figures face was turned away from him. As he approached he realized that the boy had no clothes on other than a black short sleeved shirt that was pushed halfway up his back. There was something familiar about the boy, but Suzaku couldn't quite make out what it was. Suzaku kneeled beside the unconscious form, he still couldn't see the boys face , but it was clear that he had been beaten and raped. His hands where cuffed above his head with blood running down his arms, what he could see of his back and torso were badly bruised along with his legs, and there was blood seeping from his ass. Suzaku gently touched the boy and started to turn him over when the boy suddenly jerked awake scrambling into an awkward sitting position with his hands still cuffed above his head. "NO!" he screeched two amethyst eyes stared at Suzaku with a mix of fear and horror that he had never seen in them before. For a moment Suzaku was to startled to say any thing at all, his best friend had been brutally beaten and raped in an alleyway and was now cowering on the ground tied to a pipe. Finally he said, "Lelouch it's alright. It's me, Suzaku, your friend." Suzaku reached out to touch him but he flinched away. Lelouch's body was stiff and his eyes shimmered with pain, it was clear just sitting up like this was causing him a lot of suffering. Suzaku rummaged in his pocket for a moment, "how about we remove these hand cuffs." Suzaku spoke softly watching Lelouch's every reaction. It seemed like his friend was somewhere distant, not fully comprehending where he was or who was with him. Suzaku waited a few minutes and finally decided that he could start picking the lock on the cuffs without making Lelouch panic. When the cuffs finally fell away Lelouch slumped back to the ground, his entire body was shaking and his teeth where chattering from the cold. Suzaku shrugged out of his long blue coat and wrapped the trembling prince in it, he felt white hot rage bubbling up in his chest at the person who had done this to his friend. Right now cowering on the ground there was no trace of the stubborn, prideful prince that he new only a trembling shell and Suzaku would kill the man responsible.  
Suzaku looked around and gathered up Lelouch's cloths and his and Lelouch's presents and put them in a safe place so that he could return for them after taking Lelouch home. He didn't bother trying to dress Lelouch knowing it would only cause his friend pain. He walked back over to Lelouch and scooped the trembling prince into his arms, "I'm taking you home ok, Lelouch." Alarm flashed across his face and for the first time since Suzaku found him he seemed to know exactly what was going on. He began to struggle feebly, but Suzaku was not about to let him slip from his arms. "No, you can't, don't take me home if Nunnally found out what kind of state I'm in...," he trailed off. Suzaku looked at him surprised, "Then what do you want me to do, I can't just leave you here."  
"I don't care what you do with me just don't let Nunnally find out, please Suzaku." Suzaku looked down at his pleading face, he was torn between what was best for him and answering his desperate plea. "Ok, but I'm taking you back to base with me, we have doctors that can help you." But Lelouch had already drifted back into unconsciousness.  
Suzaku carried Lelouch back to base as quickly as possible without jostling him to much. Once back at base he met up with Cecile and Lloyd who lived here pretty much 24/7. "My, my whatever happened to him?" Lloyd asked curiously. Suzaku glared at him icily for showing so little concern for his beaten friend. Cecile on the other hand came running up to the pair panic on her face. "What happened to him?" she screeched even though she didn't know Lelouch at all other than what Suzaku had told her. "I don't know exactly. I found him hand cuffed to a pipe in an alley." Suzaku looked down at Lelouch with a pained expression on his face. _How did this happen? Who did this to you? Why wasn't I there to protect you?_ Suzaku let these questions play over and over in his head until Cecile started pushing him from behind, leading him to the medical wing. Once there she had Suzaku lay Lelouch down on a cot. Lelouch, who had been slowly regaining conciseness moaned as pain shot through his body.

**Cecile**

"The medical staff has already left for the day, but I can help with basic treatments," she looked at Lelouch with sad eyes, she knew from what Suzaku had told her that Lelouch was very prideful and she knew that receiving any kind of help like this was shattering what was left of that pride. She removed Suzaku's coat from the boy and gasped, she had never seen such harsh abuse like this before. She went to try and take off Lelouch's shirt but he flinched away from the foreign touch. She looked up at Suzaku who had been silently watching Lelouch ever since he had lain him down. He reminded her of a mother dog protecting her pups. "Suzaku, can you remove his shirt for me, I need to see how extensive his injuries are?" Suzaku gently lifted Lelouch up -treating him like a glass statue that would shatter at the slightest touch- and removed his shirt before laying him back down.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch winced as Suzaku slowly lifted him up and removed his shirt. His mind had started to clear a little since entering the building, but it was still kind of hazy. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Suzaku hovering over him worry plain on his face. "Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered his name softly almost inaudibly. There was someone else there too, a woman Lelouch had never seen before. "Lelouch, my name is Cecile, I'm a friend of Suzakus". If you'll allow me I'd like to examine you, that way we can treat your injuries. Would that be ok?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku who gave a slight nod, and with some reluctance nodded yes. With that Cecile began gently running her cool, slim fingers over Lelouch's torso. Lelouch groaned , his entire body was on fire with pain. The worry on Suzaku's face deepened at the sound. "May I flip you onto your stomach Lelouch?" Cecile asked in a quite tone. It hurt laying on his stomach, more so than laying on his back but he repressed a groan of pain as Cecile began trialing her fingers along his back and sides. "Suzaku, three of his ribs are fractured and those bruises are really serious, not to mention the cut's on his wrists. I want you to tack him to a bath and get him cleaned up so we can properly treat is wounds." Suzaku complied at once gently flipping Lelouch back over and lifting him into his arms, Cecile put Suzaku's coat back over him and let them leave the room.

**Cecile**

Cecile was horrified that someone could do this to another person. She worked closely with the army so death and pain where normal to witness but this was something else entirely. Lelouch had been subjected to a torture that would torment both the mind and the body, and while the body may heal his mind may never recover. He was covered in dark bruises the worst of which was a bruise slightly larger than a softball on his stomach which was a nasty shade of purplish black, his wrists had deep gashes in them, and even his penis was a light shade of purple from bruising. Other than his fractured ribs the worst of the damage was done to his anus, the delicate membrane and soft tissue was ripped and torn, bleeding badly. she could only imagine the mental state this would leave him in.

**Lelouch**

By now Lelouch was fully awake and coherent. Lelouch was being carried by Suzaku through a series of hallways, ending up in a bedroom with a small bathroom. Suzaku laid Lelouch down on the bed and went to prepare the bath. Lelouch lay there trying to keep his mind blank, he didn't want to remember what had happened to him, to relive those moments in the ally. But the memories kept coming back each one hitting him like a physical slap. His body started trembling again and when Suzaku came back into the room Lelouch was curled up on his side eyes closed tight trying not to cry. Suzaku came and picked him up and took him to the bath where he gently lowered him into the warm water. Lelouch let out a yelp as the water stung his wounds. "It hurts my ass," he said as he tried to lift himself up out of the water. Suzaku held him in the water, "It will feel better soon, I promise. Just try to relax ok." Though there was still pain in his face his body slowly relaxed and he sank deeper into the water, submerging his body up to his chest. "Lelouch, who did this to you?" Suzaku stared at him, worry in his emerald eyes. Lelouch recognized the anger under that worried face, anger directed at whoever had done this to him. "I don't know who it was," he said honestly. "You must have seen what he looked like, can you describe him for me? Please Lelouch, I can't let this happen again." Lelouch thought for a moment, he didn't want to place yet another burden on his friend but he sounded so desperate in that moment that Lelouch couldn't refuse him an answer. "He was older than us, late twenties maybe and he had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he was also well muscled and tall." Lelouch watched Suzaku closely wondering what he could be thinking.

**Suzaku**

_The description is unfamiliar to me but I'm sure I can figure out who did this with what Lelouch has told me_. Suzaku thought as he stood up. "you can wash yourself right?" Lelouch gave him an icy glance, "Of course I can, idiot." Suzaku smiled at that a bit, even after all that's happened his friend was still full of pride. He walked out of the bathroom to sit and wait on the bed. Every now and then he'd hear a slight gasp or whimper come from the other room but he resisted the urge to go in and check on Lelouch, he knew the other boy wouldn't appreciate that much.

**Lelouch**

Suzaku left the room leaving Lelouch in the bath which was turning a dull pinkish red from the blood still dripping from his cut wrists and butt. _I__ feel so dirty, I can still feel that man inside of me tearing me apart._ Lelouch began to wash his body whimpering whenever he wasn't gentle enough on him self. He washed his hole body head to toe, but stopped when he got to his ass. He wanted so badly to remove what that man had left in him, but it hurt to much. Finally he decided to remove the already filthy water and fill the bath with fresh water and try again.

**Suzaku**

After a few minutes Suzaku heard the water drain from the tub and got up to get a towel when he heard a loud gasp of pain, a slipping sound, and finally a low thud. He darted into the bathroom the towel trailing behind him. Lelouch was sprawled half in half out of the tub clutching his mid section in pain. He had obviously tried to stand on his own and failed miserably. "What where you thinking Lelouch, you should have known you wouldn't be able to stand on your own!" Suzaku was almost yelling at him, but soon got his voice under control. He lifted Lelouch up and carried him to the bed where he laid him down and began drying him. "No, Suzaku stop! I'm still dirty, stop!" Suzaku looked at him puzzled, "Then why'd you drain the bath?" "To put new, clean water in it." "Lelouch you are clean, all the grim and dirt and most of the blood is all g-" "No it's inside! I have to get it out but it hurts!" Confusion turned to shock as Suzaku realized what Lelouch was saying. "Please get it out." Lelouch curled up onto his side hugging his knees. _That man has broken him. I have never seen Lelouch so scared, weak, and pathetic._ The rage Suzaku had been trying to repress suddenly exploded to the surface and he punched the wall beside the bed so hard that it left a large hole looking out into the hall way. The sudden pain that shot through his hand brought him back to his scenes and he looked down at a wide eyed Lelouch. "I'm so sorry Lelouch, I'm so sorry this happened to you." He pulled Lelouch into his lap and hugged him close to his chest and began to cry into his hair all the while saying how sorry he was that this had happened.

**Lelouch**

It felt good to be held by Suzaku and Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's chest as the other boy cried into his hair. A few minutes passed before Suzaku stopped crying and then he suddenly picked Lelouch up and carried him into the bathroom and sat him in the empty tub. Suzaku rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water. Lelouch jerked his foot away as cold water splashed against it, but soon the water grew warm and Lelouch relaxed a little. Once the tub was full Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch and lifted him so that only his waist and legs where submerged in water. "Do you trust me Lelouch?" Lelouch wished he could see Suzaku's face but the awkward position they where in wouldn't allow it. "I trust you more than anyone else." Lelouch replied as he wrapped his thin arms around Suzaku's chest to help support himself. "Lelouch I'm going to get it out, but it's going to hurt." Lelouch gave a slight nod against Suzaku's shoulder and Suzaku moved his hand down Lelouch's back towards his butt. "Relax." Suzaku whispered as he slowly pushed one finger into Lelouch's hole. Lelouch hissed in pain and he clutched Suzaku's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. Suzaku began to move his finger slowly stretching the hole until he could insert another finger. Lelouch tensed and tightened his hold on Suzaku's shirt. Suzaku stopped moving but did not remove his fingers from Lelouch's hole, "Relax, it will be over soon I promise." Suzaku began moving again spreading his fingers slightly, letting water spill into Lelouch's entrance cleansing his insides. _It hurt, but I'm glad because now that man would be washed out of me._ Suddenly Suzaku's fingers brushed against a certain spot and a surprised gasp escaped Lelouch's lips. "What did you just do?" Lelouch asked in a somewhat shaky voice. Suzaku surprised by Lelouch's sudden reaction hit that spot again and was rewarded with a deep moan from Lelouch. "S-Suzaku s-s-stop that," Lelouch stuttered into Suzaku's shoulder. "Lelouch you where a virgin before this weren't you?" Lelouch was caught off guard by the question but gave a muffled "yes" in reply.

**Suzaku**

_Now I get it, that's Lelouch's sweet spot_. Suzaku couldn't stop a slight smile from settling on his lips. He couldn't help but to feel pleased that he was the only one who knew where Lelouch's pleasure spot was. He only hoped that one day he'd be able to confess his true feelings to his friend and that he wasn't alone in feeling that way. However right now he just wanted to worry about making Lelouch feel better and getting his wounds patched up. So he finished what he was doing and slowly removed his fingers. Then one arm still wrapped around Lelouch, he emptied the tub. Suzaku once again lifted Lelouch out of the tub and sat him on the bed where he dried him off. This time Lelouch let him. Once Suzaku finished drying him off he got a long grey robe and put it on him. Lelouch's wrists where still bleeding slight so Suzaku wrapped the towel around them. He then lifted Lelouch into his arms and began walking back to the medical wing where Cecile was waiting. When he looked down at Lelouch he was glaring at his legs. "What's wrong Lelouch?" "I wish I could walk, I feel stupid being carried everywhere." Suzaku laughed, he was glad his friend had relaxed enough to regain a little of his former attitude. "I'd put you down if I thought you wouldn't fall over, but as of right now I doubt you'd be able to stand on your own let alone walk." Lelouch didn't say anything just continued to glare at his legs until they arrived at the medical wing. When they got there Cecile had already lain out the gauze and disinfectants and some kind of cream for the bruises. "Oh, your back." Cecile said as Suzaku walked through the door. "Well sit him down, you can't hold him the whole time." She said with a giggle. Suzaku hadn't realized that he had just stood there for five minutes staring at the cot in the middle of the room. He quickly walked over to the cot and sat Lelouch down with a sheepish grin. "This might be easier if he where sitting up," she said. Lelouch tried to sit up but quickly laid back down wincing. Suzaku -who had been watching him like a hawk- lifted him up yet again and sat down on the cot. He crossed his legs and then positioned Lelouch so that he was sitting in his lap with his back resting against Suzaku's chest. "Is this better?" He asked Cecile who was trying to suppress a smile. "For now," she said lightly.

**Cecile**

_They Look so cute together, I wonder if they've confessed to each other yet_. Cecile pondered this question as she unwrapped Lelouch's wrists from the towel and began applying the disinfectant. She then applied an exceptional amount of Neosporin to the cuts and then wrapped them in tight bandages. Once she had finished with that she grabbed the bottle of Arnicare Cream to treat his bruises. "Take off that robe so I can treat the bruises," she ordered. Lelouch obeyed obediently and awkwardly shimmied out of the robe. Cecile then began applying the cream to his chest, stomach, and legs; gently rubbing the cream into the swollen purple skin. "Lean forward," he did and Cecile gently rubbed the cream onto the bruises on his back before letting him lean back onto Suzaku's chest. "Um you can apply it... there too, but I think I'll let you handle that," she said indicating Lelouch's bruised penis. She handed him the bottle noting the slight embarrassed blush that appeared on the young boys face. Suzaku just chuckled quietly at the scene. "Anyway, here these are pain killers to help with the fractured ribs." "Aren't you going to wrap him up or something?" Suzaku asked nervously. "No your not supposed to do that because it can restrict breathing and put him at risk of pneumonia or causing a collapsed lung. They should heal on there own in about six weeks time."

**Lelouch**

Lelouch took the bottle of Arnicare Cream and the pain killers from Cecile. He could feel himself blushing and turned his head away from the woman. He couldn't believe a woman he had just met had seen him naked twice in one night, though he couldn't believe a lot of things that had happened tonight. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered all that had happened to him. Suzaku put his arms around him protectively, hugging him close to his body. "Don't worry Lelouch, your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Lelouch relaxed into Suzaku's arms, "thank you Suzaku." Cecile cleared her throat, "well I'm going to bed, it's almost midnight and I'm beat. Good night boy's." With that she waved and headed out the door to her room. "Midnight! I have to call Nunnally! She'll be worried sick, I told her I'd be home early!" Lelouch tried to wriggle out of Suzaku's grasp but the stronger male held fast keeping him in place. "Stop trying to get up and run around, it's not going to work. Here use my phone." Suzaku reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small cell phone which he quickly handed over to Lelouch. Lelouch took the phone and punched in his home number, lifted the phone too his ear and waited. One ring, two rings "hello, Lamperouge residence Sayoko speaking."

"Hello, Sayoko it's me, Lelouch."

"Master Lelouch where have you been?! Miss Nunnally has been so worried about you, we where about ready to call the police."

"No don't call the police, I'm fine. My boss ended up making me stay late and then I bumped into Suzaku."

"Oh, I'm glad your safe. When are you coming home?"

"I'm going to spend the night with Suzaku and come home early tomorrow morning. Can I talk to Nunnally?"

"Of course I'll put her on right away."

"Brother, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help decorate for the party."

"That's ok as long as your alright. I was so worried when you didn't come home."

"I know and I'm sorry for that too, I didn't mean to worry you."

"I forgive you, but you better have a big present for me in return."

"Haha will do. Now you should go to bed, You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Lelouch."

"Good night Nunnally."

Lelouch hung up the phone and gave it back to Suzaku. "Your not going to tell her the truth?" Suzaku slid the phone back into his pocket. "No, I don't want to give her any reason to worry over me, especially since it's her birthday tomorrow."

**Suzaku**

"How are you going to explain your limp tomorrow, she may be blind but she knows the sound of your foot steps Lelouch." Lelouch gave him an almost sad look, "I'll think of something." Suzaku shifted Lelouch in his arms so that he could slide off the cot still holding the smaller boy. "You have no objection to sleeping in my room tonight do you?" He began walking down the hall towards the room he'd taken Lelouch to before. "No," said Lelouch with a yawn. Once in the room Suzaku laid Lelouch down on the bed and covered him up. "I'll sleep on the floor, ok." Lelouch grabbed his arm, "No sleep in the bed with me." Suzaku, all to eager to oblige slid under the covers beside Lelouch. Lelouch snuggled close to his side and quickly fell asleep. He reminded Suzaku of a shy cat, curled up the way he was, with one arm tucked under his head the other curled close to his chest and his legs curled up close to his body. "I love you Lelouch," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N:** Ok so this was my first ever fan-fiction so if it's not that good I'm sorry. However I would really appreciate any and all feed back that you can give me. I may continue this story, but if I do it will be a while before the second chapter comes out. I can only write this stuff at night when the rest of the families gone to bed. My parents would murder me for writing something like this, they don't even know what yaoi is and I plan to keep it that way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and again any pointers you could give me to improve my writing would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. The Broken Prince ch2

**Lelouch**

_Lelouch was running as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going or even where he was he just knew that he couldn't let those savage blue eyes catch up to him. He kept running but it seemed that he wasn't going anywhere and those evil eyes where quickly getting closer. A spear of fear shot through Lelouch's chest as a devilish grin appeared under those icy blue eyes and a hand reached out to grab him. In the next instant he was on the ground, that man straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. Lelouch thrashed under the man trying to escape but just like before he couldn't get away. Suddenly he was naked, he looked down at himself exposed and unable to fight back. The man spread Lelouch's legs and placed himself at Lelouch's entrance, then all of a sudden everything changed. The dark atmosphere softened and the hard ground beneath Lelouch gave way to soft fabric and pillows. His arms where no longer being pinned above his head, he was fully clothed again. Those icy blue eyes where replaced by a pair of soft emerald orbs, that devilish grin faded and turned into a gentle smile, and the dark shadow that had once been hovering over him shifted and turned into a very tan and muscular form that Lelouch knew very well. "Hush Lelouch, your safe there's no one here that's gong to hurt you. Your with me, Suzaku, your friend." Lelouch stopped struggling and looked up at Suzaku, he was in the same place that man had been except he was leaning forward his hands on either side of Lelouch's shoulders looking down at him. "Suzaku?" "I love you Lelouch." Lelouch's eyes widened, he never thought he'd hear those words. "I love you too, but I shouldn't. I don't disserve your love Suzaku, I have to many secrets and have told to many lies." Lelouch wriggled out from beneath Suzaku and got up turning away from the other teen, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

**Suzaku**

Suzaku was awakened by the thrashing and whimpering of a thin form beside him. Lelouch was caught in what seemed to be a terrifying nightmare, Suzaku rolled over narrowly avoiding one of Lelouch's kicks and looked at the clock on his bed side table. It was three in the morning and Suzaku was still exhausted from the previous night. Suzaku looked at the still whimpering and thrashing Lelouch. He looked so scared and vulnerable with his hair disheveled and his body twitching and jerking as he fought against invisible enemies. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's chest gently but firmly pinning his arms there while he struggled to pin down Lelouch's flailing legs. "Hush Lelouch, your safe there's no one here that's gong to hurt you. Your with me, Suzaku, your friend." Suzaku continued to whisper calming words into Lelouch's ear until he felt the other boys muscles relax and stop moving. "Suzaku... love... I'm sorry," Lelouch mumbled in his sleep. Suzaku looked down at the now peacefully sleeping Lelouch in his arms. _What? Who do you love? why are you apologizing? What do you mean Lelouch?_ Suzaku didn't know what to think of the muttered words he had just heard, but he didn't want to worry about that now. He let go of Lelouch's arms and legs, but kept one of his arms draped over Lelouch's waist. Suzaku loved the feeling of having Lelouch in his arms snuggled up against his chest. He was so close that Suzaku could breath in his sent. He smelled slightly of lavender -no doubt Nunnally's doing since she picked out the soaps and shampoos that they used- and something else, a smell no other human being possessed because it was unique only to Lelouch. Suzaku hugged Lelouch closer -surprised that the other boy had stayed asleep through all of this- and fell asleep once more.

**Cecile**

Cecile woke up at her regular time of five a.m. and stretched. She had had quite the eventful evening last night and was eager to check up on her young patient. She got up out of bed and got dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth before heading out of the room and down the hall towards Suzaku's room. As she neared the room she spotted a rather large hole in the wall and looked at it curiously before knocking on Suzaku's door. A drowsy looking Suzaku poked out his head and looked down at her, "good morning Cecile." "Good morning Suzaku, did you sleep well?" She asked kindly. "Well kinda, Lelouch did wake me up around three, he must have been having a bad dream because he was thrashing in his sleep," he said as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "Oh, I feel so sorry for him," a slight frown tugged at the corners of her lips. "Is he awa-," she grabbed Suzaku's hand. "What happened to your hand!?" His hand was swollen and purple along the knuckles. She looked at him and then the hole in the wall and back at him, "did you punch a hole in the wall?" Suzaku gave a sheepish grin, "well you see, last night Lelouch said something to me about what had happened and I kinda lost it for a sec." Cecile dragged him into the room by his wrist and set him down on the desk across from the bed. She examined his hand for a moment causing him to wince before turning around and grabbing the bottle of Arnicare Cream from the bedside table, making sure to be very quiet so as not to wake Lelouch. She applied the cream to Suzaku's hand and then returned the cream to the bedside table. "Your lucky you didn't break it," she scolded Suzaku in a quiet but firm voice. "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't contain my anger anymore." "I understand, just don't do it again I really don't want you to break your hand." Suzaku chuckled, "Ok," he said. "Uh Suzaku, I actually want to ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to though." "Sure Cecile, ask away," Suzaku leaned back on the table with his good hand. "I was wondering if you had confessed your feelings to Lelouch yet?" Suzaku's jaw dropped and his eye's widened, "how did you know I liked Lelouch?" Cecile giggled, "I thought so. Suzaku it's kind of obvious, I mean the way you look at him and act around him, you don't do that if your just friends." Suzaku just gapped at her, "you still haven't answered my question, does he know how you feel?" she looked expectantly at him. "Um no, I haven't told him, I don't know how. And I don't want to lose him either." "You know he loves you too," Suzaku looked at her questioningly. "How would you know that?" "I'm a woman Suzaku it would be weird if I didn't know that. He loves you, I can tell because he trusted you completely even after what had happened he always looked at you for reassurance whenever I asked to do anything to him. I can tell that he loves you because after what happened to him he wouldn't have trusted anyone unless they where very close to his heart." She gave him a gentle smile.

**Suzaku**

He still wasn't completely convinced but his heart fluttered in his chest a bit anyway. _Lelouch might love me back_. Suzaku remembered the words Lelouch had muttered in his sleep last night and his heart gave another flutter. Suddenly Suzaku remembered something and face palmed, "um Cecile I hate to ask this of you but can you pick something up for me?" "Sure what is it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Can you go and get Lelouch's cloths and the two packages that are with them. I was in such a hurry to get some help for him that I just gathered them up and hid them in the ally that I had found him in, but I don't want to be gone when he wakes up." Suzaku scribbled down some directions on a piece of paper and handed it to Cecile. "I will go and get them, but we will continue our previous conversation later ok," she took the paper from him and put it in her pocket before turning to leave. She stopped in the door way and looked over at Lelouch, Suzaku caught a glimpse of a sad smile on her lips before she slipped out the door and was gone. Suzaku watched her leave and then slid off the table. _Might as well take a shower_. Suzaku got a towel and went into the bathroom. He shimmied out of his cloths and tossed them into a laundry hamper beside the sink and turned on the water. He got it to a comfortable temperature and turned on the shower head before stepping into the warm spray. A few minutes later he turned off the water and shook droplets from his hair before grabbing his towel and rubbing it over his chestnut hair. He dried the rest of his body and then wrapped the towel around his waist before walking back into the main room. There was a rustling sound from the bed and Suzaku turned his head to see Lelouch stirring.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch rolled over onto his side his hole body was stiff and he stretched experimentally. He groaned as his muscles and bones screamed in protest. He had a killer head ace and his sides hurt from the fractured ribs. He rolled back over onto his back -which seemed to be the most comfortable position- and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He opened his eyes and looked around, last night he hadn't really paid attention to the room he was in, but now he took it all in. He was in a small square room on a full sized bed in the left corner closest to the door, beside the bed was a little wooden night stand with a small digital clock on it along with the medications Cecile had given him. Along the right hand wall was two wooden dressers and a tall wooden bookshelf filled with books, and on the far wall beside the bathroom door was a wooden desk with a nearly completely necked Suzaku perched on it. He was watching Lelouch curiously legs crossed Indian style in front of him, elbows on his knees. Lelouch scrutinized him for a moment noticing the smooth curve of his muscles under his tan skin, how his chestnut hair looked almost bronze when wet as it dangled in front of his eyes, and those soft emerald eyes that where boring into him. For a few minutes the two just stared at each other before Suzaku finally spoke up, "morning Lelouch." Suzaku's lips where drawn into a small smile and Lelouch couldn't help but to smile back, "morning," he said. Lelouch sat up wincing at the slight throb of pain in his sides. Suzaku slid off the table and walked over to Lelouch, he handed him a glass of water and two of the pain killers, "I figured you'd want them when you woke up," he said with a shrug when Lelouch gave him a puzzled glance. "Thanks," he said as he took the cup and pills from Suzaku quickly gulping them down and giving him back the cup. "Whoa, hey Suzaku. How'd this hole get here." Lelouch looked towards the hole in the wall beside him and froze. _Those eyes, those blue eyes_. Memories of the previous night drowned his brain and he scrambled backwards as fast as he could before his back hit the wall behind him. The man came into the room a hug smile on his face, "good moooorning Suzaku! How's it go-..." The man stopped his sentence and looked at Lelouch. "You didn't tell me you had a friend over Suzaku, shame on you. Hi my name is Gino." The man reached a hand out towards Lelouch but he tried to back farther away pushing up against the wall. Suzaku maneuvered himself between Gino and Lelouch, "Gino get out for a minute, Your freaking him out." Gino frowned but obediently walked out of the room. "Lelouch what's wrong?"

**Suzaku**

Almost immediately after the words had left his mouth he understood. Suzaku's mind went back to that time in the bathroom last night when Lelouch had described his attacker. "Crap I'm sorry Lelouch. It's ok, Ginos a good guy I promise, a little high strung sometimes but still a good guy." Lelouch looked up at him and relaxed a little, "I'm sorry, I know he's not the same guy it's just that there eye's are the same. He has the same ice blue eyes as that man." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, he didn't say anything he just held him for a minute before letting him go. "He can come back in if he wants. I know he's still out side." Suzaku looked at him trying to figure out if Lelouch was really up for it. He seemed ok but it's hard to tell with Lelouch he was always good at hiding himself from people. "If your sure your ok with it," Suzaku said before simply poking his hand out of the hole in the wall and signaling that it was ok to enter. Gino opened the door and walked in. He was bare chested and wore only a pair of flannel pajama pants that where just a tad to short for his long legs. He slung an arm across Suzakus shoulders and looked at Lelouch with a big grin on his face and a question in his eye's. "So who are you?" Lelouch still looked tense but he was an excellent actor. He extended his hand politely and put on a friendly face as he said, "hello, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm an old friend of Suzaku's." Gino took his hand and shook it enthusiastically, "wow, your Lelouch, I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you though Suzaku talks about you quite a lot. My name is Gino." Suzaku felt heat bubble up into his face and his cheeks turned pink when Lelouch glanced at him, confusion in his purple eyes. _I never should have let Gino come back in here_.

**Lelouch**

_This guy is weird and unnerving, I can't look him directly in they eye. That doesn't mean I'm going to let my uneasiness show though_. "You talk about me?" He looked at Suzaku who was blushing slightly. "Well I... uh... I mean..." he stuttered. "Yeah this guy goes on and on about you. To be honest I was starting to think that he was crushing on you." Suzaku's cheeks reddened even more. "He's always going on about how smart you are and how he could never be that smart, and he's always talking about how the girls at school are always chasing you. One day he came here after school and he was really mad and agitated when I asked him what was wrong he said that he couldn't get you to look right in his drawing from art class when you where the model. He showed me the picture and to be honest I thought it was really good, though I guess he was right cause now that I've seen you in person there was definitely something missing from the picture." Suzaku was as red as a strawberry by now and quickly ducked out from under Gino's arm and began pushing him to the door, "Ok I think that's enough from you, bye", and he shoved Gino out the door and closed it. Gino stuck his face up to the hole in the wall, "nice meeting you Lelouch" he winked and then disappeared from view. Lelouch was shocked he looked over at Suzaku who had slipped to the ground in front of the door a blush still painted across his cheeks. _Does he really have a crush on me, does Suzaku love me_? Lelouch's stomach gave a little flop at the thought and he remember how Suzaku had said that he loved him in his dream. "Is all that true, do you talk about me all the time?" "well I... uh... yeah I guess I do." Suzaku was ringing his fingers which where perched atop his knees, he wouldn't look at Lelouch. "I, Lelouch I love you, and not just as a friend I really love you. I have loved you for a while I was just to afraid to tell you." Now Suzaku did look at Lelouch.

**Suzaku**

Suzaku looked up at Lelouch and his heart stuttered. Lelouch sat on the bed with his messy hair hanging in his eyes and silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Suzaku hadn't meant to confess all of that, he hadn't meant to dump all of his feelings on Lelouch especially right now but it's like he had no control over it, it just slipped out. "No, no it's not that... Suzaku I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your love or even the kindness you've shown me. So I guess I'm selfish because I dreamed of hearing you say those words to me and now that you have I don't know what to do." Suzaku gawked at him. _Did Lelouch just confess to me?_ Lelouch was still crying and he had his face in his hands. Suzaku couldn't fathom how this person in front of him believed that he was undeserving. He walked over to Lelouch and sat down on the bed beside the weeping prince.  
"Your right Lelouch, you don't deserve my love, you deserve much much more."

"Suzaku your wrong, I'm not that little boy that you knew, I've changed and you won't like who I've become."

"Lelouch I know you try to hide yourself, that you keep people at a distance except for Nunnally. But you know what, I see you, who you where and who you are. I know you have secrets I know you feel guilty about something and I see the self hatred in your eyes, but I don't care because I love you Lelouch."

Suzaku caught Lelouch's chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled his face up so that he could look into his eyes, "I love you Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch's chin trembled between Suzaku's fingers, "I love you too." Suzaku inched his face closer to Lelouch keeping his eyes locked with Lelouchs. He paused wondering if he was over stepping some boundary, but Lelouch didn't seem inclined to stop him so he continued. Suzaku brushed his lips lightly against Lelouch's, releasing his chin to deepen the kiss. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch pulling him in closer. He trialed his tongue along the edge of Lelouch's lips asking permeation to entire, Lelouch hesitantly obliged and parted his lips just enough to let Suzaku slip his tongue into his mouth. Suzaku began to explore Lelouch's mouth, running his tongue over Lelouch's teeth before gently prodding the slimmer boy's tongue.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch melted into the kiss allowing his body to be drawn in as Suzaku's arms encircled him. His eye's fluttered shut and his arms went up and around Suzaku's neck, his slim fingers knotting into Suzaku's soft hair. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku's tongue explored his mouth. They separated gasping for breath, Lelouch opened his eye's and froze. Suzaku must have noticed his sudden change because he frowned, "Lelouch... Lelouch what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Lelouch removed his hands from Suzaku's hair and without looking at him pushed his chin to the side so that he was looking towards the door. Cecile was standing in the door way her cheeks a vibrant red and Lelouch and Suzaku's gifts along with Lelouch's cloths laying at her feet. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't think, I mean I should have nocked!" She said hurriedly as Suzaku and Lelouch stared at her. "Well I guess we don't have to continue that conversation huh Suzaku." Both boys where blushing furiously by now. "I'm glad you've both admitted your feelings though," Cecile bent down and picked up the fallen objects, "here I believe these belong to you." She laid them down on the bed and walked out of the room a warm smile gracing her lips. Suzaku scooted over so that he was sitting beside Lelouch, "I had her pick them up for me before you woke up. The cloths are pretty dirty, do you want to barrow something to wear until we get to your place?" "Um yeah sure," Lelouch was still a little shell shocked from being caught making out with Suzaku. He got up shakily wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his spine and hips. Suzaku quickly got up to try and help him but Lelouch waved him off. "No, don't," he said as he wobbled towards the bathroom.

**Suzaku**

Suzaku waited a few seconds, making sure Lelouch was alright despite being waved off by the stubborn prince. Once he was sure Lelouch could stay on his feet Suzaku decided to get dressed, he still had the towel wrapped around his waist and was eager to have some cloths on. He walked over to the dressers and pulled out a pair of boxers, blue jeans, and a simple white T-shirt. He slid into the cloths before rummaging through the drawers in search of something for Lelouch. He finally came up with a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt, he also found a belt. They where about the same size but Suzaku was a bit bulkier than Lelouch and he was afraid that the pants would slip off of Lelouch's slim frame without the belt. He put the cloths on the desk and then flopped onto the bed one arm draped over his face. faintly he heard the sound of the sink in the bathroom but he couldn't focus on it, his mind was swimming with so many thoughts and emotions that he could barely comprehend them. One thing he could comprehend though was that Lelouch was at the epicenter of this swirling storm of thought. Suzaku was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Lelouch came out of the bathroom or when he got dressed or even when he sat down beside him.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch washed his face in the sink and rinsed out his mouth with some mouthwash he found in the cabinet above the sink before heading back into the main room where he found the cloths Suzaku had set out for him on the desk. He slipped of the gray robe that he had been wearing and pulled the black shirt over his head before stepping into the slightly to big pants and fastened the belt around his narrow hips. He sat down next to Suzaku, who didn't seem to have realized that he had come out of the bathroom. Lelouch glanced over at the clock, it read seven thirteen, they needed to leave soon. "Suzaku... Suzaaaakuuuuu..." when Suzaku didn't answer Lelouch decided to sit on him to get his attention. Lelouch positioned himself so that his legs where on either side of Suzaku's hips and sat down crossing his arms over his chest. "Suzaku we need to get going." The position in which Lelouch was sitting wasn't exactly comfortable do to his sore lower region, but he stubbornly continued to sit there waiting for a reply a scowl on his face. Suzaku removed his arm from his face and propped himself up on his elbows. "Ok Lelouch we can leave, but first I want you to do one thing for me." A sly grin appeared on his lips, "prove this isn't a dream and kiss me one more time." Lelouch's scowl melted away and was replaced by a nearly invisible blush. "I... but um," Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Lelouch bent down over Suzaku and gave him a quick peck on the lips before straightening up and turning his head to the side trying to conceal a vibrant blush. Suzaku chuckled, "you call that a kiss?" he asked sarcastically. Lelouch turned back to face Suzaku scowling, he grabbed Suzaku's color dragging him up into a fierce kiss pushing his tongue into Suzaku's mouth. When he pulled away Suzaku was wearing a somewhat dazed expression and Lelouch smirked, "how was that?" Suzaku shook his head and beamed at him, "Now that was a kiss!"

**A/N** _Ok so that was chapter two, what did you think? I know it took a while to get the second chapter up and that's probably how it will be for the rest of the chapters as well. But I promise there are more chapters to come. So just be patent with me, ok._


	3. The Broken Prince ch3

Suzaku

"Come on, the garage is this way. We'll get there faster if we take my bike." Suzaku led the way through the many halls of the military building, keeping his pace slow so he could stay in step with Lelouch who was limping. "Bike?" Lelouch gave him a confused glance, "Since when do you have a motorcycle?" "Since I was promoted to the Lancelot pilot." Lelouch winced and he frowned, "Oh, why didn't you tell me before or ride it to school?" Suzaku noticed the guilt on his face before he could hide it. "Lelouch...?" he stopped and looked at Lelouch worried, and Lelouch turned back to meet his eye's. A flash of guilt swept over Lelouch's face again when he looked at Suzaku, "what's wrong?" "It's nothing, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much." Lelouch gave a soft smile but there was still a twinge of regret in his eye's. Suzaku was still worried, but he dropped the subject for now. He didn't want to pressure him, Suzaku just wondered how much Lelouch's secrets weighed on him.  
They didn't speak for the rest of there walk to the garage, and the silence was almost haunting. When they finally came into the garage Suzaku walked down the line of vehicles until he stopped at a covered bike. He pulled of the gray cover revealing a sleek white bike underneath. Suzaku pulled out his keys, flipped to the right one, and inserted it into the ignition. He pulled a black helmet over his head and handed one to Lelouch before swinging his leg over to straddle the bike. Once Lelouch had fastened the latch on his helmet Suzaku grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap. He positioned Lelouch so that he was partially laying across his lap, Lelouch's legs dangled over his right leg and his back rested against Suzaku's left arm.

Lelouch

"What are you doing!?" Lelouch asked surprised. "It will only hurt if you straddle the bike properly, so I thought riding like this would be easier on you." Suzaku gave him an affectionate grin through his helmet, "Unless, of course, you have any objections." A light blush appeared on Lelouch's cheeks at Suzaku's words, and he shook his head. Suzaku chuckled before turning the key, revving the engine, and speeding out onto the road. It was still a little uncomfortable, but Lelouch barley noticed. With the wind gliding over his skin and the strong firm arms that kept him cadged up against a warm, firm chest, he felt happy. Not only that but he felt safe and loved and cared for, something that he hadn't truly felt in a long time. He pressed closer to Suzaku's chest soaking up his warmth and feeling comfort from the closeness of him.  
The ride was almost to short. They came to a stop in front of his home at Ashford and he felt a twinge of disappointment. He wanted to stay cadged in Suzaku's arms snuggled up against his chest, but he new he couldn't. Lelouch pulled himself up off of Suzaku's lap with a grunt and took off his helmet sitting it on the seat behind Suzaku. Suzaku also took off his helmet, hanging it from one of the handle bars before swinging his leg over and off the seat. He reached into one of the bags hanging from the side of the bike and pulled out there gifts, he handed Lelouch his and turned to go to the house.

Nunnally

Nock! Nock! Nock! Nunnally heard the nock at the door followed be the muffled voice of her brother, "Suzaku you don't have to nock just go in. Your always welcome here." "Sayoko big brother is home with Suzaku, lets go welcome them home." The maid pushed Nunnally down the hall towards the door, they arrived just as the door opened. "Welcome home Lelouch, Suzaku. I'm so happy your home."

"Welcome home master Lelouch, Kururugi. There is breakfast in the kitchen if your hungry."

"Thank you Sayoko." said Lelouch and Suzaku together. Nunnally giggled at them. Lelouch walked over to Nunnally and bent down to give her a hug, "Happy birthday Nunnally." Nunnally wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I was so worried when you didn't come home last night. And big brother is there something wrong, you sound like your limping?" Lelouch grunted as he pulled away and straightened up, "It's nothing, I just hurt my hip at work. It will be better in a couple of days." She frowned, "are you sure your ok?" "Don't worry I'm fine, a doctor at Suzaku's place looked at it." She smiled at Suzaku, "I know big brother will always be safe as long as your around Suzaku." Suzaku gave a sheepish laugh, "you give me to much credit Nunnally." Nunnally rolled over to Suzaku and pulled him down into a hug, which wasn't hard considering he all but went limp when ever she pulled on him. "Alright you two, go eat so we can finish decorating otherwise we won't finish before everyone gets here," Nunnally said as she pulled away from Suzaku. Nunnally listened to there retreating footsteps as they bickered quietly about who was going to decorate the cake. _They make such a cute couple._

Lelouch

"Lelouch you should really eat something, you didn't eat dinner last night and you slept through lunch yesterday too." _I just don't want to eat, I don't feel like eating. I don't want anything in my mouth ever again._ "I'm not hungry," replied Lelouch as he poked and prodded the yellow bulge of his eggs. Suzaku frowned at him, "am I going to have to force feed you or something. You have to eat sometime Lelouch." Lelouch scooted back in his chair and stood up angrily, "I told you I'm not hungry," and strode off. It was a pain climbing the stairs to his room because of his sore hips, but once there he crashed onto his bed shoving his face into the pillows. "What's wrong with you?" _Crap I forgot about the witch. How could I have been so stupid?_ Lelouch sat up slowly and looked over at the green haired woman. She was sitting at his desk, wearing one of his pink button up shirts and a pair of white boy short underwear. The cheese kun plush was hugged up against her chest and her green hair was cascading over her shoulders, it was wet and left damp stains along the shoulders of his shirt. He glared at the woman. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now. Go stay in the guest room where you should be." "Well your no fun at all," she walked out of the room with barley a second glance. "Lelouch! Lelouch, where are you, we need to get to work!" Lelouch sighed as he got up to follow his sisters orders. He walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
"Lelouch your on cake duty ok."

"Aw but Nunnally..."

"No buts Suzaku, I need you to decorate the living room because we know Lelouch won't be able to do it nearly as fast as you."

"Hey, I'm not that useless."

"Of course your not useless, that's why your doing the cake." She giggled.

"Oh ok, but at least let me do some of the frosting."

"Oh no you don't. If I'm doing the cake, I'm doing all of the cake."

"But Lelouuuuuch!"

"Nope it's none negotiable."

Milly

"Cooome ooooon, we're going to be late. The party starts in ten minutes." Milly bustled about trying to get every one to hurry. The only ones that where actually ready where Shirley and Milly herself. Though Shirley had arrived at the student council room ready to go an entire hour early. She'd never be late for a chance to spend time with her precious Lulu. As soon as every one was ready Shirley and Milly practically pushed them all out the door, down the hall, and across the court yard to Lelouch's house. They arrived at exactly two o'clock. Milly nocked on the door which was answered by Lelouch. He was covered in flour and icing and he had a bit of batter in his hair. "Hi Lulu." said Shirley. "Hey Lelouch!" Rivals said enthusiastically. "Hi." Kallen and Nina said together. "So what dirty little secrets do you keep stashed away in here?" Even though technically Milly's family owned the house Lelouch lived in, she had never been in it since they moved in, neither had any one else for that matter, other than Suzaku of course. He gave Milly an evil stare, "come in, and Milly try to behave for once." "Lulu where you baking?" Shirley scrutinized his dirty cloths and hair. "Yes." "May I ask what happened? It looks like it exploded all over you." Lelouch looked down at himself like he hadn't noticed what a mess he was. "Arthur decided he wanted to try and cook too." They all laughed at that, "What's so funny?" Suzaku came into the room pushing Nunnally. "Happy birthday Nunnally!" They all said at once. "Thanks everyone. I'm so glad you could make it." They all gathered around her each of them giving her a hug. "Well you guy's can make yourself at home while I go take a shower." Lelouch walked away from the group and went up a flight of stairs. She noticed the slight limp in his step and wondered for a moment why he was limping. Soon after Suzaku followed. Milly watched the two boys disappear up the stairs with an evil grin on her face. _So that's what dirty little secret he keeps hidden away in here. I knew it!_

Suzaku

Suzaku watched as Lelouch gradually made his way up the stairs to his room, he knew Lelouch wasn't hurt that bad but he still felt overly protective of him right now and didn't want him to leave his sight. He slowly backed away from the student council members who where all busy conversing with Nunnally and as indiscreetly as he could climbed the stairs to follow Lelouch. Suzaku walked down the hall to the very last bedroom on the left and quietly slipped through the door. Lelouch was by his bed, his dirty shirt and apron lay at his feet. He was about to slip out of his unbuttoned jeans when he noticed Suzaku. Suzaku took him in, his pale skin blotched with angry black bruises like ink on paper, the way he held himself with such dignified pride, his raven hair, his soft pink lips and his dazzling amethyst eyes which hid so much and yet showed so much more. Only some one who truly knew Lelouch would be able to read the emotion in those eyes, and Suzaku was one such person. He saw the embarrassment and sadness and shame in those mesmerizing purple orbs and it broke his heart, he didn't want Lelouch to feel that way he just wanted him to be happy. "Lelouch are you ok to be here, I mean with every one around?" "Even if I'm not I'd still be here, I could never miss Nunnally's birthday not for any reason." _I already knew that_. "You still didn't answer my question." Suzaku walked over to him so they where face to face, and stared into his eyes. He looked down clenching his fists. "No, no Suzaku I'm not ok with them here. I feel like I'm about to break and it scares me. I've never felt this way before, I've always been in control but now I just don't know." Lelouch let out a little chuckle that held absolutely no humor, "you know you should consider yourself privileged, your the only person I'd ever let see me like this." Suzaku pulled him into a tight embrace carful not to squeeze to hard, "if you can't be weak with anyone else, be weak with me. Burry me in your troubles and I will gladly share your burdens, don't shut me out like everyone else let me deeper in. You don't have to keep it in or do it alone, I'll always be here by your side to protect you, Lelouch. I love you."

Lelouch

_I didn't think Suzaku had that much in him._ For the first time Lelouch didn't feel so alone, but could he really do this. _I can't hide it inside anymore, I tried to stay strong but that man broke me. After all the fighting, the death, and scheming one man has rattled my soul. I've killed my own brother and yet nothing has shaken me as much as this, not even when I killed Shirley's father and made her forget me. For the first time I don't think I can come back on my own._ He snuggled deeper into Suzaku's chest as if he could hide from the world there. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and his shoulders where trembling. "Thank you Suzaku." He pulled away as much as he didn't want to he still had to shower and face there guests. "You should go back to the party before anyone realizes you left. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes okay." Suzaku stepped after him and pecked his forehead, "ok, I'll be waiting for you. Hopefully I can keep the prez entertained for fifteen minutes." He slipped out the door leaving Lelouch alone in his room. He finished taking off his jeans and then picked up his discarded shirt and apron, then walked into the bathroom. Lelouch hung his shirt over the mirror, he didn't want to see himself, and deposited the rest of his cloths in the hamper including his boxers which he had slipped down and stepped out of after hanging the shirt. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over him, it felt so good on his acing body. He just stood there for a few minutes as the steamy liquid soaked into his skin and wetted his messy hair before grabbing the shampoo and washing out all of the chocolate cake mix that had dried in it. Once he was done with his shower he wrapped a towel around himself and went to get some cloths. He decided on a simple black tank, dark pants, and his red and black jacket. _I wish I didn't have to go down there, but if I don't come down they'll come up and I definitely don't want Milly in my bedroom._ It had been half an hour since he had come up to his room and as he rounded the corner there was the prez ascending the stairs to come and drag him back down like a demon dragging a soul to hell. She looked up at him a little disappointment in her eyes, "and I was so looking forward to dragging you out of your room by the ears. After I searched every nook and cranny of the place of course." She gave a little pout as she turned to head back down. "That was close." Lelouch mumbled to himself as he joined his sister near the snacks. "Hay every body it's time for games!" Nunnally announced. "Oooooooh games that's my favorite part of the party." The prez walked up to Nunnally and whispered in her ear. "Yeah that would be great!" Nunnally apparently quite eager to play whatever Milly had suggested, wheeled to the center of the room. "Ok every body the game we are going to play is 'truth-or-dare'." "And anyone who doesn't play gets to do all of the student counsel paper work for a month," said the prez, an evil glint in her eye. They all gathered around making a medium sized circle in the center of the room. Sitting on either side of Lelouch was Suzaku and Nunnally and right across from him was Milly her eyes fixed on him with a wicked light. He had a really bad feeling about this. "Ok the rules are one, we go clockwise around the circle starting with the birthday girl of course. Two, no skipping if someone truth-or-dares you to do something you have to do it no matter what. Three, you can ask or make anyone do anything as long as it's not dangerous. Ok that's it, oh wait and no lying or trying to strategize your way out of this one Lulu you gotta play fair. Ok now I'm done, Nunnally if you would." _I have a bad feeling about this._ Nunnally thought for a moment, "ok Milly, truth-or-dare?" "Dare!" "ok I dare you to run three laps around the circle while flapping your arms and making chicken noises." They all laughed as Milly reluctantly stood and began running around the circle flailing her arms up and down and making high pitched chicken noises. She sat back down once her third lap was over giggling, "how was that?" "You make an excellent chicken prez, how bout another lap?" Lelouch said chuckling. "Your turn Lulu." "Hey Rivals truth-or-da..." "Dare, dare, dare!" Rivals interrupted excitedly. "I dare you to kiss Milly on the mouth." "I'll get you for this Lelouch," she said agitatedly. Rivals eyes popped and a giant grin spread across his lips as he turned towards the prez. Then they kissed and separated and two seconds later Milly had hit Rivals upside the head. _What was I thinking, she's going to destroy me!_ Lelouch now fearing for himself fidgeted in place as Suzaku, Nina and Kallen took their turns. Now it was the Prez turn. She gave a sweet smile as she said, "truth-or-dare Lelouch?" _What should I choose she could destroy me with either!_ "Hurry or I'll choose for you." Still Lelouch couldn't decide he began to sweat nervously. "Times up! I dare you to French kiss Suzaku." He stared at her open mouthed, when he glanced over Suzaku was giving her the same open mouthed stare.

**A/N:**_ Ok sorry it took so long. I just recently got a job and school just started back two weeks ago. Anyway I was going to make the bedroom scene between Suzaku and Lelouch with a lot more fluff but in the end decided not to. I know I may be straying a little with there personalities but for this story I want Lelouch to be a lot more vulnerable with Suzaku. Oh and If your wondering there will be a SuzuLulu sex scene in this story I just don't know where I want to put it. Anyway bye for now and please review. _


	4. The Broken Prince ch4

**Lelouch**

_What should I do, should I just kiss him and get it over with? Milly will only make things worse for us if I don't, but kissing Suzaku like that in front of everyone..._

"Come on chop-chop you two."

"But prez! There both guys and...!"

"Oh come on Shirley it's not like it really means anything."

The prez gave a sly wink at the two boys signifying that she knew it meant something. _What is there to be afraid of I mean I did it this morning. But no one was around then. But then again if I don't do it now she'll just come up with something worse._ Lelouch argued with himself back and forth until he was sure his brain was going to explode. He glanced over at Suzaku who also seemed to be arguing with himself, mumbling quietly. "If you two don't hurry up I'll..." She stopped mid sentence as Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's color turned his face and joined there lips. Lelouch gasped in surprise and Suzaku's tongue shot into his mouth before he could close it. "Lulu...!" Lelouch was faintly aware of Shirley's squeak of protest. There tongues mingled together for a moment and then they separated, "happy?" Suzaku moved back to his spot at Lelouch's side. "Yep!" The Prez, a triumphant grin on her face, clapped her thin hands together. Rivals stared at them, "whoa! Did I just see that?" Lelouch was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He stared fixated at the wall across the room, he didn't even hear or see what was going on around him he was so deep in his own head.

**Suzaku**

"Suzaku I think you broke him, he won't respond to anything," Shirley sat in front of Lelouch waving her hand in front of his face. "Aw isn't that cute, he's in shock," Milly cued as she came nose to nose with Lelouch and poked his forehead. He did react then, he suddenly lurched backwards and right into Suzaku's lap. He looked up into Suzaku's startled face and immediately rolled off of his lap a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Lelouch are you alright? You kinda zoned out on us buddy." Lelouch looked over at Rivals, "Yeah I'm fine, he just caught me off guard that's all." _I'm not so sure that was it. He seemed scared shocked not surprised shock. Maybe I'm over thinking it though._ They finished off there game with a few awkward truths and then it was present time.

"Who's do you want to open first?"

"Big brother's followed by yours. Then Shirley's, Milly's, Rivals, Nina's, and finally Kallen's."

"Ok then here's Lelouch's gift."

"Thank you, Suzaku."  
Suzaku handed her a small box that was about eight by three inches wide and about two inches thick. It was wrapped in dark blue paper that had elegant swirling silver patterns on it. Nunnally took the box from his hands and began tearing into the wrappings. once she released the box of paper she opened it up and felt around inside. When she removed her hand she pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet with an array of cute little charms on it signifying some of her favorite things. In the very center of the bracelet there was a heart charm with an inscription written in braille on the back. Lelouch walked up to her and grabbed her free hand positioning the tip of her finger against the coded words, so she could read them. Tears welled up in her closed eye's and she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck, "I love you so much big brother." "I love you to Nunnally." She let go of Lelouch and whipped the tears from her face. She handed the box with the bracelet to Suzaku so she could open the next one. "Aw aren't you going to tell us what it said," the prez asked. "That is a secret between siblings," Lelouch intervened quickly before Nunnally could answer. She grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Suzaku quickly ran his fingers over the small bumps on the charm before sitting it down. He had picked up how to read braille back when they where kids, Lelouch had taught him how to read it. he smiled at what it said,

"I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my sister and I found all three."

"Oh come on Lelouch, why can't we know what it says too?" Lelouch looked sternly at Milly, "because it is for Nunnally and Nunnally alone. Only she is allowed to read it." _Oops I guess I shouldn't have read it. Oh well can't do anything about it now._ Suzaku picked up his present and placed it in Nunnally's lap. She ripped into the paper and opened the box. Inside was an elegantly made bamboo jewelry box polished to a shine with lacquer. On the top in light shades of pink and green were painted beautiful roses that rose up slightly so you could feel them. Nunnally ran her hands all over the box before opening every drawer. "It's beautiful Suzaku, thank you." She gave him a soft smile, "your welcome Nunnally."

**Lelouch**

By the end of the night Nunnally had acquired two new dresses, an origami kit, a stuffed cat, a pink and gold purse, and a blue motorcycle helmet from Rivals.

"She will not be using that helmet, ever! I will not allow her anywhere near that motorcycle of yours."

"Aw come on Lelouch. You ride with me all the time, why not her?"

"You think I care what happens to me if we wreck the damn thing? We actually caused a wreck a few months ago on that thing, and you think I'll let Nunnally ride it!?"

"Well... I mean... Come on guy's help me out here."

"Are you kidding? As much as I hate to admit it, there is no one on earth that can win an argument against Lelouch if it concerns Nunnally." The rest of the group shook there heads in agreement with Milly. Lelouch smirked, knowing he had won this battle and also feeling pleased that the almighty Milly was also admitting defeat. "Anyway I think it's time for us to go. We had a great time, happy birthday Nunnally. Bye Lelouch." "Aren't you leaving too Suzaku?" Shirley asked confused that he wasn't walking out the door or saying good bye like the rest of them. "Um no, actually I'm spending the night here." "Oh ok, then bye Suzaku. See you at school." Once the where all out and the door firmly closed Lelouch let out a relieved sigh, "finally over," he said as he leaned up against the door.

**A/N:** _Ok so I know this was a really short chapter and it took forever to get it out, but between work and high school it's hard to find any free time to type. Anyway I wanted to shorten my chapters up a bit at any rate, maybe not this short but still shorter ya know. Though with this chapter all I really wanted to do was finish up Nunnally's birthday and I did so yeah. Well I hope to start the next chapter soon but we'll just have to wait and see, my schedule may not allow it. Anyway I hope ya liked it and please by all means give me some feed back, I don't even care if it's negative I want to know what I can do to improve. So yeah comment, favorite and all that jazz._


End file.
